A variety of technologies are used to transmit and receive wireless communications. Among these wireless technologies are satellite services, wireless communications service (WCS), personal communications service (PCS), cellular, and multipoint multichannel distribution service (MMDS). Many of these wireless technologies have equipment on towers to transmit and receive communications. For example, antennas are located on the towers to transmit and receive communications, and other equipment is located at the base of the towers to process communications for transmitting or to process communications that have been received.
With the MMDS technology, for example, large transmission lines are used to carry the communications between the antennas and the base of the towers. These transmission lines typically are thick, heavy, and allow much of the communication signal to be lost due to noise and resistive loss. Also, they have a significant impact on tower loading. In addition, the transmission lines are subject to radio frequency (RF) interference from nearby RF sources. Therefore, an improved system is needed to carry communications between the antenna and the base of towers to reduce tower load and to decrease unwanted RF ingress.